Speak Of The Devil
by OfficialStalvitorShipper
Summary: When Hades's son,Dante,comes to collect his father's soul,Stiles must do anything to protect his father from the rather handsome devil. Even if it means taking the sheriff's place. Stiles/OC.


**Disclaimer:I don't own TW! (Unfortunately) This is just for fun. All I own is the OC!**

 **Note: I'm HORRIBLE when it comes to mythological Greek,so tell me if I get things mixed up! But don't be mean about it..**

"Father? Father! I demand to see you!" Dante yelled disturbing the morgue silence of the underworld. As much as he disliked it,Dante became used to it. Getting used with all the hours of deadly silence and no social interaction. The only interaction Dante had was when his father had tasks for him,or when he was traveling the river Styx with Charon and handed the souls of sinners to Hades so he can condamne their souls to endless torture and punishments.

Well,that was his life. Dante took over his father's ' _job'_ when he touched the age of 1,000 years old. Even if he didn't wanted to,he had to. Or,at least that's what his father said.

Dante didn't wanted the title of ' _Angel of death'_ or ' _The next Grim Reaper '_. Dante couldn't imagine how it was to..go hunt people and claim their lifes. He did it,and it felt horrible. The screams,the begs,the pleads..were all too much for him to handle. He wasn't a sadistic. Not like Hades. He didn't enjoy the cries for help from the sinners..or just people in general. Hades wasn't picky. He didn't cared or bothered to condamn only sinners. He just wanted to.. _torture_ the mortals.

Dante was outraged. He and his father talked about Dante not wanting to take over,and his father agreed. Dante should've known. Hades was a stubborn god,he wouldn't let Dante off the hook so easily.

Today,he was suppose to visit his uncle Zeus for his good-for-nothing-runt of a cousin Hercules birthday. That little runt had the perfect life and he was just born. The people loved him,everyone loved him,he had caring parents and a secured future.

What did Dante had? He had nothing. People despised him,everyone considered him just a soul thirsty,good for nothing soul reaper who kidnapped the right of life for mortals. What was he supposed to do? Humans were dumb,fragile creatures who don't appreciate the gift of life and would rather lose it in the most stupid and careless situations.

Dante stepped on the flash rotting skeletons who were sitting on the ground. They gathered when the hell was full. The corpses of the dead had to go somewhere until the hell was vacant. Some of them were fresh,the flash still resting on the white/black mixed bones. The old ones,barely had any flesh remaining on the bone as rats and flies were eating slowly from. Dante tried to look away.

Dante sat in front of a Hades's throne. Waiting for his father to come back from the judgement gate,as he liked to call it. On each side of Hades's throne were skeletons who hanged on the arm rest. With green,flashy light gleaming from their empty eyes. That meant their souls were still attached. Dante had no idea why that was. Guess Hades's just liked to have entities to torture.

A blue intoxicating smoke surrounded the huge throne who made Dante feel like an ant. The smoke was getting thicker and thicker until it finally vanished. Dante glared at his father's sight,who only looked at him in a mocking manner.

"yes,my little _soul reaper_? Did you called me?" Hades said and rested his head in his palm.

"What is the meaning of this,father?! I have spoken to you that I do not want to accept the task! And you agreed to me,father!" Dante yelled.

Hades watched his son with a smug smile. It was so amusing making his son furious.

"Yes" Hades said nodding "And?" Hades asked indifferently.

Dante clenched his jaw as his blue eyes catched an electric shade of glowing green.

"You said I don't have to do it anymore!" Dante said

"Yes,Dante,and Narcis said he's going to get married by this time. But we got no wedding invitations" Hades said.

' _not like we would've got one anyhow'_ Dante said.

"I don't want to do this anymore father!" Dante said. How dared his father! Lying to Dante like..like..he was lying to a child.

Hades's smile fades away beign replaced with a serious look that made Dante's blood freeze.

"this isn't about _want_ Dante. This is your duty towards me. You don't get to choose. It is your engagement to clean that miserable place from its rejects and bring them to me. This is why you were made for. This is what you were born for! You don't have a choice" Hades said in a stern voice "Don't try to be something more than a Grim Reaper boy. Know your place"

Dante bowed his head. As much as he wanted to tell his father off,Dante knew better. His father was more powerful than he was. It would be a foolish decision to attack his father now,when he was inferior.

"Now,here is what I want you to do" Hades said in a warning voice " I want you to go in the surface and bring me man's soul. You're going to go in there,collect the soul,bring him to me and not speak about giving up ever again. Am I clear?!" Hades yelled.

"...Yes,father" Dante said above a whisper.

"Good" Hades said and layed better on the throne "The man's name is Johnathan Stilinski"

 **More chapter to come..**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
